VA Karaoke
by kate882
Summary: set after 'love fades mine has' lissa makes them all play Karaoke who knows what will happen
1. Chapter 1

_Rose's pov_

_Come to my room._ Lissa's voice said in my head through the bond. I sighed and got up. I had told her what had happened with me and Dimitri, so she now understood why I was barley functioning.

I walked in, and stopped dead. Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, and _Dimitri_ all sat in a circle in her room. I started to turn around and walk out, but Lissa grabbed my arm.

"Rose please stay. We were all going to play a game, and I don't want to do it without you." I simply nodded, and walked over to sit between Adrian and Lissa.

"What are we doing?" I asked blankly. I had on my guardian mask.

Spin the bottle Karaoke. That's what they all said at the same time. Some happily others sounding like they would rather be anywhere else.

"Ok so someone spins this bottle that we stole from Adrian, and whoever it lands on has to sing a song from my IPod on shuffle. You can chose if you want to sing with someone or not." Lissa explained. I nodded. I knew arguing would be pointless.

I spun, and it landed on Lissa. She said I had to sing with her. Wonderful.

The song came out perfect by pink. The clean version 'cause it was Lissa.

Lissa: _made a wrong turn once or twice dug my way out blood and fire_

Me: _bad decisions that's all right welcome to my silly life_

Lissa: _Mistreated misplaced misunderstood miss no way its all good it didn't slow me down mistaken always secant guessing underestimated look I'm still around _

Both: _pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like your less than less than perfect _I could tell she was singing this song to me to try to make me feel better _pretty pretty please if you ever feel like your nothing you are perfect to me_

Me: _your so mean _I looked right at Dimitri on that one then away _when you talk about yourself_

Lissa: _you are wrong chase the voices in your head _

Me: _make them like you instead _

Both: _so complicated look how big you make it filled with so much hatred such a tired game _

Me: looking at Dimitri again _it's enough I've done all I can think of chased down all my demons I'll see you do the same _I looked back at Lissa

Lissa: _pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like your less than less than perfect pretty pretty please if you ever feel like your nothing you are perfect to me_

Both_: the whole world's scared so I swallow my fear the I should be drinking is an ice cold beer so cool in line and we try try try but we try to hard it's a waste of my time_

_Me: done looking for the critics cuz there every were they don't like my jeans they don't get my hair _

_Lissa: strings ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Both: why do we do that why do we do that why do I do that why do I do that_

_Me: yeah ohhhhh oh pretty pertty pretty _

_Lissa: Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like your less than less than perfect _

_Both: pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel like your nothing you are perfect to me yeah your perfect your perfect to me _

_Lissa: pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel like your nothing your are perfect to me_

There was a moment of silence then everyone started clapping. Every one except Dimitri who just sat there with a guardian mask on.

Lissa spun the bottle and it landed on me. And it landed on me. Really? I sighed, and picked up the Ipod.

She's so gone Lemonade Mouth. Why on earth did Lissa have this on her IPod. Oh well the song fit for what me right now.

"I'll sing it on my own." I said. I looked right at Dimitri. He looked back blankly. I don't think he knew the song.

_Insecure in a skin _

_Like a puppet _

_A girl on a string _

_Broke away _

_Learned to fly _

_If you want her back got to let it shine_

_So it looks like the jokes on you_

'_cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone _

_That's so over now _

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look _

_But you won't see _

_The girl I used to be_

'_cause she she's so gone _

_Here I am_

_This is me_

_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_Are you shocked _

_Are you mad_

_That your missing out on who I really am _

_Now it looks like the jokes on you _

'_cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone _

_That's so over now _

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look _

_But you won't see _

_The girl I used to be_

'_cause she she's so gone _

_Away like history _

_She's so gone_

_Baby this is me_

_She's so gone_

_She's gone_

_that's so over now _

_She's so gone _

_You wont find her around _

_You can look but won't see _

_The girl I used to be_

'_cause she's so gone_

_She's so gone_

_She's so gone_

_You can look but you wont see_

_The girl I used to be_

'_cause she she's so gone_

_She's so gone_

_Gone gone gone _

Something flashed in Dimitri's eyes, but it was gone before I knew what it was.

"Who knew Rose could sing." Christian said. I smiled a little.

"You just wait until its your turn." I said sarcastically.

I spun the bottel, and it landed on . . .

**So what did you guys think**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey all i just made a new face book page for all my revewers for when i like forget to update for to long or yall want me to update faster you can yell at me about not updating fast enough or i can let you know about y im not updating look me up as Kate Lockheart my pic is an animi girl with purple hair :)


	3. Chapter 3

Rose's pov

It landed on Eddie. He let out a cheer. "Heck to the yeah! I got The Llama song." the wha?

We all looked at Liss questioning why she had something like that on her ipod. "I got bord and bought everything on ITunes." she shruged. This was why rich people shouldn't have ipods.

Lissa's pov

I was slitly disturbed by what Eddie got. I had used magic on the ipod so that it would go to a song that best matched how you where feeling or how someone else was feeling about you.

I had done it to try to work out some of our little groups issues, but I think we just found a whole new set of problems we didn't know Eddie had.

He started to sing. He didn't sing as fast as the song goes, and he was a good singer, but i was still wireded out.

_here's a llama  
>there's a llama<br>and another little llama  
>fuzzy llama<br>funny llama  
>llama llama<br>duck_

_llama llama  
>cheesecake<br>llama  
>tablet<br>brick  
>potato<br>llama  
>llama llama<br>mushroom  
>llama<br>llama llama  
>duck<em>

_i was once a treehouse  
>i lived in a cake<br>but i never saw the way  
>the orange slayed the rake<br>i was only three years dead  
>but it told a tale<br>and now listen, little child  
>to the safety rail<em>

_did you ever see a llama  
>kiss a llama<br>on the llama  
>llama's llama<br>tastes of llama  
>llama llama<br>duck_

_half a llama  
>twice the llama<br>not a llama  
>farmer<br>llama  
>llama in a car<br>alarm a llama  
>llama<br>duck_

_is THIS how it's told now?  
>is it all so old?<br>is it made of lemon juice?  
>doorknob<br>ankle  
>cold<br>now my song is getting thin  
>i've run out of luck<br>time for me to retire now  
>and become a duck<em>

Dimitri's pov

It landed on me after Eddie's VERY strang song.

Let You Down by Three Days Grace. I didn't know it. I looked though the lyrics. It was exactly what i had done to Roza. Sweet buetifull wonderfull Roza. "May I chose a diferent song please." I asked.

"No." Lissa stated. I had the feeling she knew exactly what i had gotten.

"I will be singing Let You Down by Three Days Grace then." I said sighing. By Roza's glare I could tell that she knew the song.

I started to sing.

_Trust me_  
><em>There's no need to fear<em>  
><em>Everyone's here<em>  
><em>Waiting for you to finally be one of us<em>

_Come down..._  
><em>You may be full of fear<em>  
><em>But you'll be safe here<em>  
><em>When you finally trust me<em>  
><em>Finally believe in me<em>

_I will let you down_  
><em>I'll let you down, I'll<em>  
><em>When you finally trust me<em>  
><em>Finally believe in me<em>

I knew i had done just this to her.

I was terible.

I had hurt her.

The love of my life, undead or otherwise.

Pain was in my voice as I sang the next part.

_Trust me_  
><em>I'll be there when you need me<em>  
><em>You'll be safe here<em>  
><em>When you finally trust me<em>  
><em>Finally believe in me<em>

_I will let you down_  
><em>I'll let you down, I'll<em>  
><em>When you finally trust me<em>  
><em>Finally believe in me<em>

_I will let you down_  
><em>I'll let you down, I'll<em>  
><em>When you finally trust me<em>  
><em>Finally believe in me<em>

_Never want to come down_  
><em>Never want to come down<em>  
><em>Never want to come down<em>

_(Down, let you down)_

_I will let you down_  
><em>I'll let you down, I'll<em>  
><em>When you finally trust me<em>  
><em>Finally believe in me<em>

_I will let you down_  
><em>I'll let you down, I'll<em>  
><em>When you finally trust me<em>  
><em>Finally believe in me<em>

"Me next." Rose said without a glance at the traiter bottle. As she past me she wispered so that i could only hear. "This one is for you."

Rose's pov

I had figured out what Lissa had done. Thats why Eddie's song freaked me out. But Dimitri was right. He had let me down. I was going to show him just how much.

My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne. Perfect. As I walked past Dimitri I wispered so that only he could hear, "This one is for you."

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>  
><em>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)<em>

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>  
><em>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)<em>

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_  
><em>(Oh, oh)<em>

_Lets talk this over_  
><em>It's not like we're dead<em>  
><em>Was it something I did?<em>  
><em>Was it something you said?<em>

_Don't leave me hanging_  
><em>In a city so dead<em>  
><em>Held up so high<em>  
><em>On such a breakable thread<em>

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
><em>And I thought we could be<em>

_You were everything, everything_  
><em>That I wanted<em>  
><em>We were meant to be, supposed to be<em>  
><em>But we lost it<em>

_All of our memories so close to me_  
><em>Just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time you were pretending<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>  
><em>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)<em>

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_You've got your dumb friends_  
><em>I know what they say<em>  
><em>They tell you I'm difficult<em>  
><em>But so are they<em>

_But they don't know me_  
><em>Do they even know you?<em>  
><em>All the things you hide from me<em>  
><em>All the stuff that you do?<em>

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
><em>And I thought we could be<em>

_You were everything, everything_  
><em>(From: .)<em>  
><em>That I wanted<em>  
><em>We were meant to be, supposed to be<em>  
><em>But we lost it<em>

_All of our memories so close to me_  
><em>Just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time you were pretending<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>

_It's nice to know that you were there_  
><em>Thanks for acting like you cared<em>  
><em>And making me feel like I was the only one<em>

_It's nice to know we had it all_  
><em>Thanks for watching as I fall<em>  
><em>And letting me know we were done<em>

_He was everything, everything_  
><em>That I wanted<em>  
><em>We were meant to be, supposed to be<em>  
><em>But we lost it<em>

_All of the memories so close to me_  
><em>Just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time you were pretending<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>

_You were everything, everything_  
><em>That I wanted<em>  
><em>We were meant to be, supposed to be<em>  
><em>But we lost it<em>

_All of the memories so close to me_  
><em>Just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time you were pretending<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>  
><em>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)<em>

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>  
><em>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)<em>

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_  
><em>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)<em>

Every word. He deserved every freaking word.

Dimitri's pov

I deserved it, but I had not been pretending until now when I was pretending I did not love her. I did. I loved her so much.

**so what did you guys think**


	4. Chapter 4

Christain's pov

After Rose's volentearing we spun the bottle again. It landed on me. I got Love Like Whoa by The Ready Set. Okaaaay. Not my noramal type of music. I scrolled through the lyrics and smiled. "Liss this one's for you. Other than the kicking me out again parts I think it fits." She smiled.

Whoa-oh, oh, oh.  
>Whoa-oh, oh, oh.<br>I kinda feel like it don't make sense.

I'm thinking baby, you and I are undeniable  
>But I'm finding out love's unreliable.<br>I'm giving all I got to make you stay.  
>Or am I just a roadblock in your way?<p>

'Cause you're a pretty little wind storm out on the boulevard.  
>Something like a sunset,<br>Oh, you're a shooting star.  
>And I might drive myself insane,<br>If those lips aren't speaking my name.

'Cause I've got some intuition-  
>Or maybe I'm superstitious,<br>But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
>To counter this addiction.<br>You got me on a mission.  
>Tell me, darling, can I get a break somehow?<p>

(How) could I say no?  
>She's got a love like woe. (whoa-oh, oh, oh)<br>Girl's got a love like woe.  
>I kinda feel like it don't make sense<br>Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again.  
>Love so strong, then you moved on.<br>Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
>Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again.<p>

It's like a hurricane, speed train  
>She's a moving car.<br>Catch her in the fast lane,  
>Oh, I gotta know:<br>Can I keep up with her pace?  
>Kickin' into gear when I see that face.<p>

You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one  
>That can make a storm cloud break, pullin' out the sun.<br>And I can't get caught in the rain.  
>Can I get your lips to speak my name?<p>

'Cause I've got some intuition-  
>Or maybe I'm superstitious,<br>But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
>To counter this addiction.<br>You got me on a mission.  
>Tell me, darling, can I get a break somehow?<p>

(How) could I say no?  
>She's got a love like woe. (whoa-oh, oh, oh)<br>Girl's got a love like woe.

I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
>Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again.<br>Love so strong, then you moved on.  
>Now I'm hung up in suspense,<br>Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again.

'Cause we only have one life.  
>The timing and the moment all seem just right.<br>So would you say you're mine?  
>(We'll be just fine.)<br>Would you say you're mine?  
>(We'll be just fine.)<p>

She's got a love like woe. (whoa-oh, oh, oh)  
>Girl's got a love like woe.<br>I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
>Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again.<br>Love so strong, then you moved on.  
>Now I'm hung up in suspense,<br>Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again.

She's got a love like woe. (whoa-oh, oh, oh)  
>Girl's got a love like woe.<br>I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
>Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again.<br>Love so strong, then you moved on.  
>Now I'm hung up in suspense,<br>Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again

When the claping ended Rose said, "Okay Adrian and Mia you to are the only ones that haven't sung yet. So you two figure out who sings first."

"I'll go." Adrian said.

Adrian's povt

I knew what Lissa had done with it. She was crazy if she thought I wouldn't sence it. Over and Over Three days Grace. What was with all the three days grace. Oh well I knew the song. Totaly for Rose. (A/nSorry i'm a total Adrian and Sydney shiper but i forgot to put her in here so he still has a crush on Rose in this one) Though Little Dhampire had been thorugh enough I wouldn't stress her by telling her that I felt this one tword her.

I feel it everyday it's all the same  
>It brings me down but I'm the one to blame<br>I've tried everything to get away  
>So here I go again<br>Chasing you down again  
>Why do I do this?<p>

Over and over, over and over  
>I fall for you<br>Over and over, over and over  
>I try not to<p>

It feels like everyday stays the same  
>It's dragging me down and I can't pull away<br>So here I go again  
>Chasing you down again<br>Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
>I fall for you<br>Over and over, over and over  
>I try not to<br>Over and over, over and over  
>You make me fall for you<br>Over and over, over and over  
>You don't even try<p>

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
>I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead<br>I know what's best for me  
>But I want you instead<br>I'll keep on wasting all my time

Over and over, over and over  
>I fall for you<br>Over and over, over and over  
>I try not to<br>Over and over, over and over  
>You make me fall for you<br>Over and over, over and over  
>You don't even try to<p>

"And now Mia I think its your turn." I said.

Then Chris said. "Yeah and I hope you sing good. Or else it will ruin it."

"Ruin what?" Lissa asked.

"The think where all of us are abnormaly good singers." He explained nodding grimly.


	5. Chapter 5

Mia's pov

Yeah no pressure there Chris. I thought as I walked over to take the IPOD. Crush by David Archuleta. I thought of Eddie and blushed.

I got up in front of everyone.

_I hung up the phone tonight _

_Something happened for the first time _

_Deep inside it was a rush _

_What a rush_

'_cause the possibility _

_That you could ever feel the same way about me_

_Was just to much_

_Just to much _

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_All I ever think about is you _

_You got me hypnotized _

_So mesmerized _

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think _

_When your all alone_

_All that we could be_

_Where this thing could go _

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it really just another crush_

_Do you catch your breath when I look at you_

_Are you holding back _

_The way you do _

_Cuz I'm try and try to walk away _

_But I know this crush ain't going away _

_Going away_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When where hanging spending time boy _

_We're just friends _

_Is there more _

_Is there more_

_see it's a chance we got to take_

'_cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last_

_Last forever_

_Do you ever think when your all alone _

_All that we could be where this thing could go (go)_

_Am I crazy or falling in love _

_Is it really just another crush (another crush) _

_Do you catch your breath _

_When I look at you_

_Are you holding back _

_Like the way you do_

_Cuz I'm trying trying to walk_

_But I know this crush ain't going away _

_Going away _

_Why do I keep running from the truth (Why do I keep running)_

_all I ever think about is you _

_Got me hypnotized _

_So mesmerized _

_And I just got to know _

_Do you ever think when your all alone _

_All that we could be_

_Where this thing could go_

_Cuz I try and try to walk away but I know this crush ain't going away _

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think (ever think)_

_When your all alone (all alone) _

_All that we could be_

_Where this thing could go _

_Am I crazy or falling in love (crazy) _

_Is it really just another crush_

_Do you catch your breath when I look at you (yeah yeah)_

_Are you holding back _

_The way you do _

_Cuz I'm try and try to walk away _

_But I know this crush ain't going away _

_This crush ain't going away_

_Going away_

_Going away_

_All that we could be _

_Where this thing could go_

_Going away _

I was blushing like crazy by the end of the song.

"You didn't ruin it. We are all officially abnormally gifted in singing." Christian said.

Rose's pov

"Okay guys I think that because no one is having people come and sing with them. Now when we spin the bottle we flip a coin to see if you have to sing with someone. Heads you do tails you don't. And you spin the bottle to see who sings with you." Lissa said. Oh lovely.

"So what makes it your turn then?" I asked thinking of the charm.

"You press the shuffle button to pick the song." she said.

Mia spun the bottle. Me. Lissa flipped the coin. Heads. I spun the bottle. Dimitri. Again oh lovely.

Grenade the version by Ariana Grande. "Just jump in whenever you feel like." I told Dimitri.

Rose_: easy come easy go that's just how you live_

Dimitri_: Should have known you was trouble from the first kiss_

Rose_: had your eyes wide open why where they open I gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash you tossed it in the trash yes you did _heck yeah he had I put every thing I had into saving him and what do I get 'love fades mine has' _to give me all your love is all I ever asked because what you don't understand _

Both_: is I'd catch a grenade for ya throw my hand on a blade for ya I'd jump in front of a train for ya you know I'd do anything for ya _

Rose_: I would go through all this pain take a bullet strait through my brain yes I would die for ya baby but you won't do the same you wouldn't do the same _

Dimitri_: Black black black and blue beat me till I'm numb_

Rose_: tell the devil I said hey when you get back to where your from mad boy bad boy that's just what you are yeah you smile in my face then take the breaks out my care_

Dimitri_: I gave you all I had_

Rose_: and you tossed it in the trash you tossed it in the trash yes you did to give me all your love is all I ever asked _

Both_: because what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for you throw my hand on a blade for ya I'd jump in front of a train for ya you know I'd do anything for ya I would go through all this pain take a bullet strait through my brain yes I would die for ya baby_

Rose_: But you won't do the same if my body was on fire oh you'd watch me burn down in flames you said you loved me you're a liar cuz you never ever ever did baby _

Both_: but darlen I'd still catch a grenade for ya throw my hand on a blade for ya I'd jump in front of a train for ya you know I'd do anything for ya Rose: oh oh oh oh _

Both_: I would go through all this pain take a bullet strait through my brain yes I would die for ya baby_

Rose_: But you wouldn't do the same ya wouldn't do the same oh you'd never do the same oh no _

I glared at him through the whole thing.

Dimitri's pov

We sat back down. You could almost feel the award. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't been glaring at me through the whole song. Is that really what she thought? The look she gave me said yes.

She spun the bottle. And guess who it landed on. None other than our favorite wanna be cowboy. Oh good god did I really just say that. Even in my mind. I needed help.

In thinking all of this I had completely missed the coin tossing. By the way everyone was looking at me expecting something I supposed it had landed on heads. I spun the bottle and it landed on Roza.

Yep the world hates me. I looked at the song. Baby by Justin Bieber. Yeah the world defiantly hated me. Although both me and Roza had hit the shuffle button. Yeah I had figured out what Lissa was doing. I think everyone was figuring it out fast.

"Do I have to sing it in the girly way he dose?" I asked. Lissa trying not to laugh shook her head.

"Eddie come on." Roza said.

"Wait what?" me and Eddie asked at the same time.

"Well can you rap Dimitri?" she asked looking at me. Oh yeah the part with Ludacris. I shook my head. "I can't either. So Eddie you have to do that part because I've seen you I know you can rap." with that the three of us got up in front of the others.

Rose: _ohohohohoh ohohohohoh ohohohohoh you know you love me I know you care _

Dimitri_: just shout whenever and I'll be there you want my love you want my hear _

Rose_: and we will never ever ever be apart are we an item_

Dimitri_: Girl don't be playing_

Rose_: We're just friends what are you saying said there's look right in my eyes_

Both_: my first love broke my heart for the first time and I was like baby baby baby oh like baby baby baby no like baby baby baby oh _

Rose_: I thought you'd always be mine (mine) _

Both_: baby baby baby oh like baby baby baby no like baby baby baby oh _

Rose_: Thought you'd always be mine (mine) _

Both_: Oh for you I would've done what ever_

Rose_: and I just can't believe we ain't together _

Dimitri_: And I wanna play it cool but I'm losing you I'll buy you anything I'll buy you any ring _

Rose_: And I'm in pieces baby fix me and you shake me till just wake me from this bad dream _

Dimitri:_ I'm going down down down_

Both_: And I just can't believe my first love won't be around and I'm like baby baby baby oh like baby baby baby no like baby baby baby oh _

Rose_: I thought you'd always be mine (mine) _

Both_: baby baby baby oh like baby baby baby no like baby baby baby oh _

Rose_: I thought you'd always be mine _

Eddie then jumped in front of us to do his raping bit

Eddie: _Luddaa when I was thirteen I had my first love there was nobody to compare to my baby and no body came between us or could ever come above she had me going crazy oh I was star struck she woke me up daily don't need no star bucks she made my heart pound now skip a beat when I see her on the street and at school on the play ground but I really wanna see her on the weekend she knows she got me dazin cuz she was so amazing and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying _

He pointed at us and moved back.

Both_: Both: baby baby baby oh like baby baby baby no like baby baby baby oh _

Rose_: Thought you'd always be mine (mine) _

Both_: baby baby baby oh like baby baby baby no like baby baby baby oh _

Rose_: Thought you'd always be mine _

Dimitri_: I'm gone_

Rose_: yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

Dimitri_: I'm all gone_

Rose_: yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

Dimitri_: Now I'm all gone gone gone I'm gone_


	6. Chapter 6

Rose's pov

I strode up to the front without waiting for the spin. Again. I got Begging on your Knees by Victoria Justice.

I looked at Dimitri. Well more glared at him.

_You had it all _

_The day you told me told me you want me_

_I had it all _

_But let you fool me fool me completely _

_Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention_

'_cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions_

_And one day _

_I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day _

_I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You messed with me_

_And messed with her _in my mind he had messed with Lissa

_So I'll make sure you get what you disserve_

_Yeah one day _

_You'll be begging on your knees for me_

_So watch your back _

'_cause you don't know when or where I could get you_

_I've set the trap _

_When I'm done then you'll know what I've been through _

_So oh mister player _

_Do you feel like the man now_

'_cause I'll bet your nervous _

'_cause this song make you freak out_

_And one day I'll have begging on your knees for me_

_And one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You messed with me _

_And messed with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve _

_Yeah one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_I know I'm being bitter _

_But I will drive you under _

'_cause you just don't don't deserve happy ever after_

_For what you did to me_

_After you told me you never felt that way_

_It was only just a game_

_And one daaaaaaaaaaayy_

_And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede _

_You messed with me_

_And messed with her _

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve _

_Yeah one day you'll be begging on your knees for me _

Before anyone could say anything, he had me by the arm, and pulled me out of the room.

"What do you want?" I demanded harshly.

He ignored the question and got on his knees. "If you want me 'begging on my knees' so be it. Roza I need you back. I know I hurt you, and I am so sorry. If you give me one more chance I swear I won't ever hurt you again. Please Roza I love you." I was shocked.

"I-."

**DON'T SHOOT! *hide behind Dimitri Christian and Adrian* HA YOU CAN SHOOT NOW! **


	7. Chapter 7

Rose's pov

"I-" I was cut off by Lissa.

"Rose! Its you turn! Me and you are singing!"

"I'll just show you." I said looking at him and giving a nervus smile. He looked worryed. I didn't blame him. I would be to.

I walked back in the room with Dimitri close on my heels. I took the IPOD and got Selena Gomez Love You Like a Love Song. A disny singer great. Oh well the lyrics fit pretty well. I guess Liss could sing for FireBoy while I sang to Dimitri.

Lissa: Its been said and done

Rose: Every beautiful thoughts been already sung but I guess right now heres another one

Rose: You saved my life again

Both: And I want you to know baby I-I love you like a love song baby I-I love you like a love song baby I-I love you like a love song baby

Rose: and I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-peat I-I love you like a love song baby

Both: I-I love you like a love song baby I-I love you like a love song baby

Lissa: And I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-peat cursing me

Rose: _Dimitri_ you play through my mind like a symphony

That got some shocked looks

Rose: Theres no way to discribe what you do to me you just do to me what you do and it feels like I've been rescued

Lissa: I've been set free

Both: I am hypnityzed by your desteny you are magical, lyrical, beautiful you are and I want you to know baby I-I love you like a love song baby I-I love you like a love song baby I-I love you like a love song baby

Rose: and I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-peat I-I love you like a love song baby

Both: I-I love you like a love song baby I-I love you like a love song baby

Lissa: And I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-peat

Rose: No one can pause

Lissa: You stand alone

Rose: To every record I own music to my heart thats what you are

Both: a song that gose on and on I-I love you like a love song baby I-I love you like a love song baby I-I love you like a love song baby

Rose: and I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-peat I-I love you like a love song baby

Both: I-I love you like a love song baby I-I love you like a love song baby

Lissa: And I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-peat

Rose: I love you like a love song

When it was over I went over to Dimitri. "That is my responce." I said then kissed him.

**to be fair as to y i was gone any of u that write get writers block so u cant entirly blame me but i hoped you liked it the story is almost over but there are a few chapters left **


	8. Chapter 8

Rose's pov

we just decieded to let Eddie sing all of the wirde songs he knew for our own entertainment.

"I coudl sing the llama song!" He said.

"You already sang that." We all said.

"Ok fine . . .I'll sing super star!" And thus started the strangeness (a/n i know some of the most screwed up songs by the way i don't know were i learned most of these friends, random youtube videos that come with weird songs for backround music, and one of them from a guy that did a speach at our school . . . not the one that comes up next)

"I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car

I am a superstar and I don't care who you are

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car

I am a superstar and I don't care who you are

Sttaaarrrr

Got many money honny

My life is funny hony have you seen my car

I know alot of people

I'm a superstar

every body knows me

right from near and far

I got a plane

I love the fame

and I just want you to know

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car

I am a superstar and I don't care who you are

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car

I am a superstar and I don't care who you are

I've got a red ferrari

I'm a superstar

I really love to party

am I cool or what"

"or what!" I yelled laughing. He kinda glared at me

"well thats all I know of that one but here is Ohohoh sexy vampire." He said. Oh this should be good

"forgot to wear my cross tonight  
>I left my garlic at home<br>It's so dumb but it's so fun  
>To wander 'round the city alone<p>

I'm runnin', fallin' down  
>Chase me all around this town<br>And now you've finally got me  
>What am I to do?<br>ohohoh  
>Sexy vampire,<br>I'm falling in love  
>So just bite me baby<br>And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
>I'm falling in love with you<br>So do what you want to do  
>ohohoh<br>Sexy vampire  
>I'm falling in love<br>So just bite me baby  
>And drink all my blood<p>

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
>I'm falling in love with you<br>'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.

Hey you wanna stop for a drink or two  
>And maybe for a disco break here<br>We'll party all night until the sun comes up  
>You could say I'm raising the stakes.<p>

I'm runnin', fallin' down  
>Chase me all around this town<br>And now you've finally got me  
>What am I to do?<br>ohohoh  
>Sexy vampire,<br>I'm falling in love  
>So just bite me baby<br>And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
>I'm falling in love with you<br>So do what you want to do  
>ohohoh<br>Sexy vampire  
>I'm falling in love<br>So just bite me baby  
>And drink all my blood<p>

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
>I'm falling in love with you<br>'Cause you need my plasma more than I do." He was smiling happily.

"Why do you like him?" I wispered to Mia.

"You know he isn't uslaly like this." she wispered back.

"But still."

"Ok next is the patrolium jelly song." Ok thats just redicules. "BTW" did he actaly just say btw? "Patrolium jelly is vasaline."

Then he started singing.

"Some people like grape jelly

some people like appel jelly

some people like strawbary jelly

but the only jelly that I want in my belly is patrolium jelly!" That is just gross.

"Thats it?" Dimitri asked looking very hopefull for it to be over.

"If there is more I don't know it. Ok next is the ten secant song." What kind of song name was that.

"I just wased ten secants of your lifffe." He sang. Sure enough that took ten secants. (a/n my friend had that on her mp3 player and showed it to me last year . . . it was sung so it counts as a song)

"Ok next carmel dancen."

"are you ready to join us now?

Hands in the air, we will show you how.

Come and try,

Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)

So come and move your hips sing

Oa-ah-ah

Look at you two hips do it

La-la-la

You and me, can sing this melody

Owah-owah-ah-oh

Dance to the beat,

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

From Sweden to Uk, we will bring our song.

Australia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong

They have heard,

This means all around the world.

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

Now come on and move your hips singing

Oa-ah-ah

Look at you two hips do it

La-la-la

You and me, can sing this melody

So come and

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

So come and

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing"

"I know more but I don't think you guys want to hear them."

"No!" "Nope." "Why would I." "Lame" "that was kinda cool."

We all turned to Mia who had said that. "LIES!" I yelled.

"Don't yell at my girlfriend!" Eddie said. I think Mia fainted . . .


End file.
